Hidden Love
by Aoi Yoru
Summary: The 12 yrs old Sesshomaru hated to live under one roof with humans and furthermore, a hanyou. Can Inuyasha melt the heart of his cold halfbrother and being loved back? inside for full summary!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi-rin: Hi everyone! I'm gonna write Inuyasha fic for a change after I watched certain episodes where Sesshomaru-sama tried to save Inuyasha from certain demon indirectly but that baka Inuyasha just didn't realise! –breathes in deep- I'll try to answer some questions and reply reviews if possible..

Summary: A child who barely speaks, hated the fact that he have to live under one roof with humans and furthermore, a hanyou. See how Inuyasha have melted the stone heart of his half-brother and how Sesshomaru learn to love his half-brother with the cold attitude of his! Apparently, Sesshomaru is 12 years old while Inuyasha is 6 years old. Yes.. Their age! But it's up to me! XD

Warnings: Maybe OOC-ness and shounen-ai.. or brotherly love. I dunno how this fic will become and I'm going to mention this once in this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with this, then press the button- back.

Disclaimers: Inuyasha does not belonged to me.. neither is Sesshomaru-sama! (Read it CAREFULLY 'cause I'm going to mention this only in this chapter! There's no point to keep repeating if you've started to read this fic! –smiles-)

Ohh.. How I love Sess x Inu this pairing! I love how this 2 little brothers snuggled up together in bed, sleeping peacefully like 2 angels..

_Inuyasha: Faster! We want the fic to start!_

_Sesshomaru: Yea._

_Inuyasha: And remember to give Itachi-rin your reviews 'cause it's-_

_Sesshomaru: -important._

_Inuyasha: Hey! You steal my line!_

Alright! Here I present you..

_**Hidden Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

This wasn't suppose to be.

He didn't care what his father did outside the house. He didn't care if his father had an another relationship right after his mother's death. He didn't even bother to know about the another son his father had with that woman. He didn't care.. until his father had told him all this.

"Son. Are you listening to me?" the cold strong voice snapped him out of his own thoughts.

The strong tone which noted the dominance he had in this house.. this castle. The coldness in his voice was no match against other lords of the land. His father- Inutaishou had really made his stand across the lands where no one would dare to go against him. One word from him could determine your fate in his hands.

Sesshomaru replied with a nod.

Inutaishou folded his arms. "Well. I guess you have to get ready for your mother's and brother's arrival now."

With that, his father took his leave and left his 12 years old son to clench his hands into fists by his side in his bed chamber. His eyes narrowed into silt with his teeth gritted angrily.

Why was there a sudden invitation for that moral to come and live with them? Wasn't it going well after all those 6 years?

She wasn't his mother. Moreover, that son of hers wasn't his brother. He didn't want to be concerned if his father had been seeing them for the past 6 years. But now, his father said mentioned that they were coming back and lived with them from today.

How much he wanted to tell his father not to take in them. He didn't want to live with a stupid human who couldn't even protect herself and a half-youkai who wasn't belong to any of the groups- Human and Youkai.

But he couldn't. He would surely earn a hard slap across one of his cheeks, leaving scratches upon the contact. He knew his father wouldn't listen to a child like him.

Reluctantly, he got changed into a silk white kimono with alittle red color on it. He brushed his long silver hair with his claws for he didn't need a brush, since his hair was in good condition always.

Soon, he opened the door of his bed chamber and walked down the dark corridor. He looked through the window and saw the carriage approaching nearly, supposing his 'new' family was here. He snorted softly.

He continued his pace down the shadowy hallway.

He knew that mortal had replaced his real mother's place inside his father's heart. He didn't like humans at all. He wasn't going to give in easily like his father to a mere human. To even think that the great Lord of the Western Land had taken a mortal as his wife.

Sesshomaru knew his mother was a great youkai and always thought only his mother was compatible with Inutaishou.

He was wondering if things would get better if his mother was still alive.

oioioioio

Sesshomaru had reached his destination, noticing that his father was waiting eagerly in front of the door. Inutaishou gestured the servants to open the door of the castle to welcome his wife and his 6 years old son.

The servants were going in and out of the house, moving their luggage to their respective chambers.

"Oto-san!" The little pup dressed in red kimono, ran and jumped onto their father, "I miss you so much!"

The tall man carried his son in the air and smiled. "I've miss you too."

Another pup, half-youkai was sharing a father with him from today onwards, calling the same Lord of the Western Land- Oto-san.

A flash of hurt came across the golden pair of eyes, watching them showing their father-son affection. His father had never said those words to him ever since the death of his mother. He too, had never seen the smile for all those years. How he wish he would receive the same treatment too.

Suddenly, a unpleasant scent picked up in the air. Sesshomaru watched from aside as a lady wearing a purple-blue dress, stepped into the house. He growled inwardly as he hated the smell of her.. of human.

"Hi dear.." The said lady gave a kiss on his father's, her husband's cheek.

The pup was put down on the ground after he was given a kiss on his forehead as Inutaishou greeted her wife and hugged her back. A pair of golden eyes watched with jealousy and hatred. That woman had stole the place of his real mother and the pup had stolen the attention from his father.. their father.

It was then a blue pair of ocean-like eyes fell upon him made him snapped back to reality away from his mind. "Taishou-dear.. Is he your son?" she asked with a smile on her face as she released herself from her husband's grasp and walked towards the 12 years old inu.

The smell of human really stunk his nose but he didn't dare to move as his father was looking at him sternly, wanting him to be as polite as possible. Thus, he had no choice but to stand there, waiting for the woman to go away as soon as she finished talking to him.

"Hi there." The woman smiled at him, which Sesshomaru found it utterly disgusting, "I'm Yukie.." She wanted to pat the head of her half-son but Sesshomaru slapped it away, making her flinched with hurt and fear for he didn't like humans afterall.

"Sesshomaru!" His father roared loudly as he walked to him, attempting to slap him across his cheek, "How dare you treat your mother like tha-"

"Dear.." Yukie stopped the man from doing anything harsh and rush to the young child, "Please.. Don't do this! He's just a child.."

Inutaishou took her arm and inspected if there was any scratches. "This son of mine doesn't like to speak much after his mother's death."

Yukie shook her head. "Don't worry.. Give him some tim- Sesshomaru? Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru ignored his name being called and before he disappeared down the hallway, he shot a cold glare at the another son of his.. of their father. Furthermore, He didn't want to stay there any longer to tolerate the smell of the human.

The man of the house.. or castle, was about to give a chase and lectured him but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned and looked at his wife, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"He just can't accept it.. He's too young to understand. Give him time, dear.." Yukie's soft voice of advice had cooled off part of his fuming flame.

He sighed. "All right. I let him off on your account." He smiled, "Let's go for a tour around the house first before we have our lunch.

Yukie laughed softly. "You mean castle?"

In return, Inutaishou gave her a smile as he put his arms around her shoulders. "Come, let's go." And he turned to gesture his younger son, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked several times to get out of his dream world for a moment before nodding and followed behind his parents silently.

He had seen the whole picture before he wanted to go up and greet his new brother. He had just saw how friendly his mother was to his brother. He had saw how his brother rejected his mother harshly without a word. Most of all, his brother shot a glare to him.

He didn't like it at all. He wondered why his brother was so fierce earlier. Now that he couldn't ask, he frowned cutely and made a pout.

"Inuyasha?" His mother's voice brought him back from his thoughts, "Something wrong sweetheart?"

Before the hanyou realised, he had stopped walking and his mother called him already. He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, Okaa-san!" and he continued his pace behind his parents. Again, he was in his deep thoughts again. He mumbled out his thoughts softly.

"Why didn't nii-san talk?"

oioioioio

The solemn golden pair of eyes stared at the ceiling as if there was something interesting up there. He sighed and turned to his side on the large bed, hugging his pillows, hoping to find some comfort.

He hated the humans. They were weaklings and didn't have any strength to even protect themselves, let alone their loved ones.

They feared of everything. They could kill in order to contain their fear. They wouldn't dare to negotiate with demons, thinking that all were cold and ruthless except their race while they themselves were actually the one they described the demons.

The anger inside himself rose as he recalled how his mother died in the hands of the stupid humans and protecting her son- him.

He heard his stomach grumble, calling for food to fill them in. He ignored the grumbling sounds as he didn't plan to eat his meal, for he didn't want to see the human and the half-breed.

He suddenly sniffed out something. Someone was behind his bed chamber's door. Then, there were knockings on the bid wooden oak door.

"Sesshomaru-sama, your lunch is brought as an order from Inutaishou-sama and Yukie-sama." A voice behind the door spoke.

The golden eyes narrowed at the name of that woman's. He didn't want pity from her. He wanted to show her how strong he was even without the food she had given to him.

He turned to another of the bed, back facing the door as if the servant could see his action of denying the food.

But the servant spoke again due to the silence given. "But Sesshomaru-sama, Yukie-sama had speci-"

"Go. Away." He hissed his words loudly, not knowing that he had scared the shit out of the servant because he hated that name of the human.

Obediently, the servant just left without a word with the tray of food, previously planned to give to the prince of this castle.

Everyone in the castle knew that the young prince- Sesshomaru-sama rarely spoke ever since his mother's death. Even if he spoke, it was barely 3 words and it meant that your life was endangered. Rumors around, saying that he had lost his voice due to witnessing the death of his mother.

Sesshomaru bit his lower lip. Tears started to form in his eyes and slide down his cheeks. Even though now humans and demons had come to an agreement to live peacefully together, that didn't change the fact that his mother was killed by them then. His mother couldn't come back to live anymore.

To add on, he didn't want to bother if his father had a wife right after his mother's death. True, his father really loved her and since she was dead, it was also rightful for him to take in another wife as the Lady of the Western Land.

It didn't concern him until when his father had invited them into their house, to live with them. Now that he had to tolerate the nasty human scent and her son. He had to face them every single day.

Sesshomaru started to sob for his mother into his pillow. Many thoughts had been running through his mind since his father had told him about the arrival of his 'new' family. He growled angrily like no human would imitate.

And before he knew, he slowly fell into a heavy slumber with his grumbling stomach, without his lunch as his breathing was even.

oioioioio

"That son of mine!" Inutaishou was fuming with anger.

"Calm down, dear.." Yukie patted her husband back before turning back to the servant, "Put it on the table. I'm sure he will be hungry later.."

"Yes, Yukie-sama." The servant bowed before taking her leave.

After cooling down, Inutaishou took a deep breath before patting his son at the back of his ear. "Inuyasha, are you full?"

Inuyasha smiled up to him. "Yes!" and with much excitement, "Oto-san! Can I go back to my room now? I won't get lost!"

The man laughed. "Of course, son."

The hanyou nodded enthusiastically before running away, heading for his bed chamber. Inutaishou turned to his wife. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Yukie gave a small smile. "Well.. I suppose we could go back our room and unpack."

"Leave it to the servants. They will do their job. Let's go to the garden for a walk, shall we?" Her husband suggested.

"Oh well.. I suppose." Yukie gave a last smile before getting up with her husband's help and heading for the garden.

oioioioio

He ran for his life with another hand that clutched tightly to his, leading him to the way of their survival. They hoped to breathe as they wished their legs would accomplish that.

Fire spread like wild and the smoke in the castle made one difficult to breath. Blurry vision in your eyes and you couldn't see properly where you were going.

Shouting and protesting could be heard as they ran down the hallway, filled with flames. Unfortunately, a group of humans blocked their way. Humans who were armed with rifles, bows and arrows.

They were about to turn back but they heard another group of humans, wooden rod with flames on their hands, approaching. They cursed and swear upon them- the demons.

As the flurry humans were coming nearer to them, one of them raised his axe and planning to attack him when his mother flew in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Okaa-san!" His eyes widened as screamed, watching his mother countered the attack by lashing the enemy with her tail but was slashed by other human across her arm.

The poor pup watched helpless as his mother fell in front of him, blood all over the floor. "Sesshomaru.. R-run.." His mother hissed in pain in between her words, "RUN!"

oioioioio

Sesshomaru clutched his bed tightly and squeezed his eyes once more before waking up with a jerk, snapping his eyes open. Fear shown. His sweats were all over the bed and his breathing uneven, panting slightly.

He hated that dream. It reminded him of his helplessness at that time. Young wasn't the reason or excuse to give for not being able to protect his mother from those weak humans.

He clutched his head. Having a headache after that kind of dream wasn't not normal so he wouldn't care much as it would go away soon. He took a deep breath to calm himself down but he sniffed something familiar.

A human scent reached his sensitive nose. It wasn't strong as it also contained youkai scent too. He supposed it was the brat, the son of that stupid and weak human.

He growled in displeasure.

TBC?

oioioioio

Itachi-rin: Thanks for reading! Please feed me with reviews so I could decide if I should continue.. No flame please 'cause I don't think anyone would like it.. but friendly comments are suggested. I don't how this fic will become but mainly focus on the love between the 2 brothers. So.. Reviews!

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi-rin: I'm glad that I've received friendly reviews! I hope it would increase in future! So.. I'm just pleased that some people out there are reading my fic! So.. Please enjoy the second chapter while I'm doing the third! –smiles-

Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers: Please refer to chapter 1!

Replies to some reviews:

_Kayla_: Well.. I think there wouldn't be a problem.. I'll try. –smiles-

_Radenna Fairfax_: I myself also wanna see how this fic ends! –laughs-

_To other reviewers_: Thank you for your review! They are appreciated!

Imagine Inuyasha keeps pestering Sesshomaru to play but the older one refuses. Then the cute little pup make a pout which melt Sesshomaru. Aww! So cute!

_Inuyasha: Aww.. Please leave review-_

_Sesshomaru: -after you've read._

_Inuyasha: Hey! I say don't-_

_Sesshomaru: -steal your line. I know that._

_Inuyasha: I hate you!_

_Sesshomaru: .._

_Inuyasha: I say I hate you! (pout)_

_Sesshomaru: You know you can't hate me. (smirk and drop a kiss on his forehead)_

_Inuyasha: Hmp! (blush) I'll forgive you then.._

Alright! Let's get started! Leave them alone for now! Hahaa! Let's get on with..

_**Hidden Love**_

**_Chapter 2_**

The hanyou wandered around the castle with a bottle of milk in his hands after he had gone to his bed chamber. He was utterly excited when his father mentioned that they were going to move in with him.

For the past 6 years, his father- Inutaishou was a busy man, according to his mother. His father would visit him twice or even thrice a week. Not everyday he could get to see his father like other kids in the village.

Speaking of village, the village that they were used to live it, hated them. In the eyes of the people, they felt that his mother- Yukie had betrayed the human race and had given birth to a half-human with a youkai.

Inuyasha would often being bullied by the other kids in the village and they were told not to talk or even get close to him. He got beaten or teased for no reason and he couldn't fight back.

When he asked his mother why, Yukie would just tell him that everything was going to be alright one day. When Inutaishou knew, he forgot about the peace agreement and almost killed the humans but Yukie- his wife, stopped him just in time.

Not forgetting about the other demons who too, also treated Inuyasha almost the same way. If it weren't for the fact that the hanyou was the son of the great Lord of the Western Land, the pup wouldn't have survived.

Being neither of the races was tough for a 6 years old child, who was so innocent and naïve. He knew he was a half-demon.. a half-human, but he still too young to know why he was receiving the harsh treatments from the others.

Yukie would blame herself sometimes for being in love with a demon since she was a just a mere mortal herself but her husband never hold any responsible to her.

Now, Inuyasha was thrilled to know that he had a brother actually. He wasn't told that Sesshomaru was just his half-brother but he knew, at least he had a older sibling by him all the time, protecting him if anyone dared to bully him again.

But never did he know that the older one hated him. Hated him for being able to catch the attention of their father. Hated him for being a half-demon.

Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed. He caught the scent of his brother and skipped happily to the direction where his brother's bed chamber was. He just knew where to go with the sensitive nose of his.

There. The another side of that big wooden oak door was his brother's bed chamber. He took a deep breath to calm himself down while his little mind kept thinking about how to ask his brother for a play or something that they would do together.

He knocked the door for a few times and waited for reply. But only silence met his knocks. Waiting patiently, he brought his fist up and knocked again. He then waited, clutching the bottle of milk in his hands.

Meeting with no reply, he made a pout. He thought it wasn't possible that his brother wasn't inside his bed chamber as he still could sniffed his scent through the door. He then, knocked the third time.

His fluffy ears twitched. Getting impatient and nervous at the same instance as time tickled by, Inuyasha brought up courage and wanted to enter his brother's bed chamber without his permission. He then pushed the door open slightly.

He called softly. "Nii-san? Are you in here?"

"Get. Lost." A dangerous growl was heard.

But to Inuyasha, he was just delighted to hear response from his brother. Thus, he pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He saw a form lying on the bed and wanted to approach. "Nii-san! I thought you migh-"

In the blink of eye where only silvery blur figure passed, he was suddenly pinned to the wall by his brother. Both hands to either side of his head, Inuyasha shivered slightly uncontrollably as his brother's face was in front of his, snarling.

But the hanyou slowly brought his hands which had the bottle of milk, up to his brother. He was determined to finish his sentence. "Nii-san.. I thought you might be hungr-"

Without letting Inuyasha finished his sentence, Sesshomaru slapped the bottle of milk aside, off his hands, making the younger one flinched and breaking the glass bottle.

For just a second, Inuyasha's thought of being with his brother blissfully, had being smashed into pieces like the glass bottle as Sesshomaru growled perilously. "Didn't hear me?"

His ears drooped. Inuyasha looked at his brother fearfully with his eyes as hands stayed at the position which previously, were holding on to the bottle of milk. "Demo nii-san.. Yasha want to-"

"I'm not your brother." Those words were poisonous to Inuyasha, for he always wanted someone to protect him from the bullies. The cold golden eyes seemed to be piercing through the softer ones.

"G-gomen ne.." A soft stutter left the pair of trembling lips.

Sesshomaru widened his eyes at the sight of the tear, filling up the soft golden eyes and soon, it was flowing down his cheeks. The younger one pushed him away slightly before rushing out of his bed chamber.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt a sudden pang of guilt in his heart. He could still smell the tears and could sniff that his half-brother's scent slowly disappeared. And.. did he just say heart? He thought his heart had died long ago since his mother's death.

He turned his head and looked at the spilt bottle of milk on the floor. Later the servant would clean that up. That half-brother of his had bothered to bring something for him to drink because he knew he didn't eat his lunch. But he himself had slapped it away from his hands. Now, he had scared him off, running away from him with tears.

And why was he feeling all these? He wasn't sure if he was feeling guilty towards that brat but he kept convincing himself that he wasn't feeling sorry for that brat. Afterall, he was the son of that human.

But, he realised that that brat was rather cute with his fluffy ears. His eyes filled with innocence, as if he didn't know why he was being hated.

He frowned in confusion at his thoughts. Why was he feeling all these? Feeling his stomach was grumbling, he decided to think about the issue later as he needed to eat some food. But he halted.

What issue was he talking about? There was nothing for him to think about it again. He didn't want to think about that brat who caused him to be unhappy all those years.

"Demo.. His eyes.." For the first time, he murmured out to himself softly under his breath as he felt his heart ache slightly. But at least, he could keep that brat away.

oioioioio

The hanyou rushed back to his room as fast as his little legs could carry him. Two arms swung by his side and occasionally, he brought one of his fist and rubbed away his tears absently. As he reached to his bed chamber, he closed the door carelessly and dropped himself on to his bed, crying.

"D-doushite yo.." He asked himself, hoping to find answer.

He was thinking of having a good time with his brother, perhaps having a chat or playing. Never did he expect those harsh words could leave his brother's lips- 'I'm not your brother'.

The poor pup sobbed into his pillow, curling up to a ball. He tried to convince himself that maybe his brother was in a bad mood today. Afterall, he hadn't formerly introduced himself and that their father shouted at him loudly this noon might have darkened his mood.

"Nii-san is in b-bad mood.." He mumbled as he nodded to himself to emphasize.

He felt he should in spite of everything, introduce himself instead of suddenly going into his bed chamber without his permission.

"It's.. Y-Yasha's fault.." and he covered himself with the blanket.

oioioioio

"I want you to be punctual." Some sort of order was given to the young pup, "I want you to be there, clear?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly but refused to look at his father or even speak. He found nothing was interesting to talk since his mother had gone.

He was once a cheerful pup when his mother was alive. He was one of the most talkative youkai to be said and almost found it impossible not to talk for 5 minutes. But all was in the past.

Sesshomaru watched his father's back leave and close the door behind his back. His father wanted him to be at the dinner tonight and he didn't feel going, especially eating meal with that mortal.

And he had to face that brat again. Just this noon he had made that pup running off crying and tonight, he had to sit down and eat with him, as if nothing had happened before.

He groaned at the thought of it. Maybe that brat had ran off and planned to tell him during dinner time, making him earning a earful from their father and lose his position in the family. I wasn't sure but he supposed so.

oioioioio

The head of the family sat in front of the long table with his wife on his left and his younger son on his right. He wanted to start the dinner without his older son, thinking that once again, he refused to listen to him. But Yukie asked he should wait for alittle while more.

On the other hand, the hanyou was sitting silently and looking down, which was very unlike himself but his parents didn't notice as one was busying fuming while another calming one down.

Inuyasha looked around for any sign of his brother. He sighed inwardly, thinking that maybe his brother was still angry that he entered his bed chamber without his permission. Suddenly, his nose caught something. His brother's scent.

He immediately sat straight, waiting for his brother to step in the dining room. True enough, his brother strolled in calmly after a few seconds. Inutaishou started to yell at his son again.

"Didn't I tell you to be on time?" Inutaishou growled angrily, "Where did you go just now?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. As his father attempted to slap him across his cheek for response, Yukie stopped him. "Dear.. You shouldn't!" and Inuyasha watched in shock, not wanting his father to hurt his brother.

Instead of speaking, Sesshomaru bowed in his way of apologizing and wanted to get himself a seat. But the mortal and the hanyou was sitting on the either side of father. So that meant that he had to sit with either one of them.

"Sesshomaru, don't just stand there.. Come on, sit here.." Yukie offered the chair beside hers.

The older pup didn't spare her a glance. He already could sniff her human scent all the way before he had even stepped into the hall, where he needed to pass in order to get to the dining room.

However, the hanyou still didn't figure out why his brother didn't like his mother. Maybe because of the perfume she wore? Because he didn't like it very much either as he had a sensitive nose. But he did know that his brother wanted to sit with father from the look of his eyes.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up from his chair and took the second seat from Inutaishou. "Nii-san, you can sit here." He smiled up to his brother, "And.. nii-san, my name is Inuyasha!"

The older one just stared at him, thinking that maybe when he complained to father, he was in a better position to be slapped and that he was acting nice now. It was when his father's voice which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What are you waiting?" Inutaishou was getting impatient, "Come on and sit."

He slowly walked over to his 'offered' seat. Inuyasha just smiled at him dumbly. During the dinner, there were many times whereby Yukie was trying to start up a conversation with him but he refused to talk. Inutaishou wanted to reprimand him but was stopped by her.

On the other side, Inuyasha had tried several times, wanted to offer his food to him but when as glared hard at him, Inuyasha paused for a while before lowering his head, eating silently again. His mother noticed something was wrong between the two brothers, so she asked.

"Inuyasha? Is there anything wrong?" Yukie asked, eyes filling with concern, "You can tell Okaa-san or Oto-san.."

Inuyasha snapped up his head, shaking. "Iie!" He faked a grin but was seen through by Sesshomaru, "Nothing's wrong!"

"You sure.. Inu?" Inutaishou probed further, "If anyone's bullying you, just note the name."

Sesshomaru watched calmly aside, waiting his name to leave Inuyasha's lips but it never did. He saw how Inuyasha fiddling with his fingers under the table where he thought no one saw it but he did and how Inuyasha forced a smile on his face. His fluffy ears were trying not to droop.

"Daijoubu desu!" He replied as if nothing had happened before.

Sesshomaru frowned. Why didn't he tell father that it was his fault to make him unhappy? He thought if it was Inuyasha was pitying him or wanted him to show his gratitude towards him for not being told.

He stood up from the chair, indicating that he was full and had finished. Furthermore, he had tolerate enough of the human scent already. He left the dining room.

"I'm finished too!" Inuyasha said quickly soon after his brother, "I'll go back to my room.." and he left the room too.

Inutaishou frowned. "I didn't want to mention this just now but I think there's something between two of them."

Yukie smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure Sesshomaru have the ability to solve this.."

She knew her half-son would and could. She was thinking that if she couldn't melt the heart of Sesshomaru, perhaps Inuyasha could. Afterall, Inuyasha was still a child who was far too innocent to know what was going on. She believed that one day, Sesshomaru would accept her like she accepted him as her son too.

She hoped so.

oioioioio

Inuyasha followed his brother's scent and surprisingly, his brother was waiting for him outside his bed chamber. He grinning, thought that his brother would willing to play with him already.

"Nii-san!" He called, "Why are you doing outside my room?" and was still smiling happily, skipping towards his direction. His ears indicated he was extremely pleased.

He heard his brother growl and soon, his smile died away. Sesshomaru brought his eyes and glared at Inuyasha, walking towards him. "What are you trying to do?" and to his surprise, he always managed to say more than 3 words to him. Not even his father ever got a sentence from him which consisted more than 5 too.

Inuyasha's ears, once again drooped. "W-what do y-you mean.. nii-san?" He forced a smile.

Sesshomaru didn't know why but his heart hurt alittle when seeing his half-brother acting like that. However, he remained as cool as always. "Why didn't you tell father that it was me who made you cry?" and he slammed one of his hand on the wall behind the pup, trapping him.

"B-because.." The hanyou stammered, "..Oto-san w-would hur-"

"Stop being a hypocrite." The older one interrupted with a snarl, "Are you trying to get into my good book? Again, I'm not your brother."

Tears were filling up in his eyes but Inuyasha was holding it back as much as possible. He brought his hands in front of his chest, as if that was a barrier between them. "B-but.. Okaa-san say nii-san.."

"I'm not your brother." He snarled again, this time, fiercer, "Now answer me. Why didn't you tell father about me hurting you?"

"'cause.." Inuyasha sobbed in between his words as he rubbed away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks, "..'cause nii-san w-would get h-hurt.."

TBC?

oioioioio

Itachi-rin: I just love this cute little Inuyasha with a strong brother like Sesshomaru to protect him! God.. I just love them! Kawaii ne! Anyway, please drop me a review or even just a line! Thanks soooo much! I appreciate every one of the reviews! Thanks!

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi-rin: Woohoo! I've update this fic faster than I thought. Not that I update this fic and neglect other fics, I have to wait for something to come across my mind in order to start continuing. Now, because of my friend.. I'm watching Inuyasha now! So, stuffs just came to my mind! Thanks for reviewing by the way! –smiles- Love ya!

Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers: Please refer to chapter 1!

Replies to some reviews:

_inuyashajr_: A sequel? Hmm.. I'll give a thought about it! 'Cause I really dunno how this fic is going to turn out. –smiles-

_Jazhira_: I love Sesshomaru soo much that I like to make him feel bad for causing Inuyasha to cry! –sticks out tongue- I just love that!

_King Mana_: Thanks! That really keeps me moving! –smiles-

_Itachi-onii san_: Here's the chapter! –grins- 

_Ookami-jin_: Thanks for the comment! That's the way I can improve.. I'll try! And next time maybe you can tell me in your review that which jap word you can't get it and I'll translate for you people! –grins-

_essenceofthedark_: I laughed out loud upon reading your review! Really.. Straight away after reading your review, I sat in front of my com and continue! Thanks for the motivation!

Aww! Did I mention I love these 2 brothers? I watched an episode on how Sesshomaru 'indirectly' warned Inuyasha not to interfere in the fight but the hanyou just didn't get it! There was a part whereby Inuyasha was being attacked by four enemies at the same and Sesshomaru was like.. SAVING him! –SQUEAKS- But that young pup just didn't appreciate. Sigh. I just love how the older one protects his half-brother!

_Sesshomaru: I didn't wanna save him on purpose. That's your own interpretation, Itachi-rin._

_Inuyasha: Who cares! –mumbles- I don't care about that.._

_Sesshomaru: .. –sighs and pats his fluffy ears-_

_Inuyasha: -pout- Anyway.. please review for Itachi-rin after reading._

_Sesshomaru: -grins- Thanks._

I wonder if you people did read the rumblings I did above! –sighs- Poor me! Alright! Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! This chapter pick up from the previous one. So..

_**Hidden Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the smaller pup in front of him. He only did the staring, as if using his 'eye power' would stop the hanyou from crying. His heart ached once more, causing him to ponder over that feeling.

The smaller one still had his head lowered, rubbing away the tears but it made no difference.

He asked himself whether he had gone too far this time. He just wanted that brat to stop pestering him, stopped pitying him. Never did he know that he had caused the 6 years old pup to cry within a day.

He repeated the sentence in his head. "..'cause nii-san w-would get h-hurt.."

That alone made the older one feel that there was someone who actually care for him. But he shook his head mentally. No one had shown concern to him except his mother. Now out of the sudden, a half-youkai pup just told him he wouldn't want him to get hurt.

Not knowing how to comfort the younger one, Sesshomaru brought his hand out and placed it on the hanyou's head. Almost instantly, the sobbing stopped. Seeing that it helped, he moved his hand behind the drooped fluffy ears and patted it.

His fluffy ears twitched as he leaned to the gentle touch. A pat behind his ears always calmed Inuyasha down. He loved it when his mother did this most of the time. He purred as he looked up slowly to his older brother with his teary eyes.

The older one sighed inwardly. Seeing that the younger one had settled down, Sesshomaru let his hand fell to his side. He then turned and started to walk away.

A voice behind him called. "Nii-san.. W-where are y-you going?"

Inuyasha didn't understand his brother's action. He just knew that his brother was so fierce for a moment and next, he was gentle.

Without slowing down his pace, Sesshomaru replied. "Sleep."

The younger one tilted his head. Right.. He forgot it was already night time. He then exclaimed loudly. "Night nii-san!" and he watched his brother's back disappeared down the hallway.

Inuyasha touched his ear which his brother had patted. He smiled to himself as he trotted back to his bed chamber. Tonight, he would be having the sweetest dream ever.

oioioioio

The pup closed the door behind him. After he had changed into a new set of white kimono, he then slumped himself to the large bed, trying hard to sleep.

There was no other time like today where he had trouble sleeping except the times when he couldn't get over his mother's death. But today, it was only the first day he had seen his half-brother before making a mental note that that young pup likes crying a lot.

He had seen his tears two times in a day and he concluded something. He didn't like his tears at all. It pained his heart somehow and he didn't know why. It was only the first day.

He tried to convince himself mentally that he was not going to give in easily to that pup. Afterall, he replaced the place where his mother's were, in their father's heart.

But wait, it was Yukie who replaced the vacant place, not Inuyasha. Sesshomaru thought it over and over again. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with extreme innocence that he afraid to make them filled with fear instead.

He looked at his hand which had patted the younger one's head. His silver hair was softer than he had expected. Smooth and tidy. The warm was still there.

Sesshomaru groaned. Why did he think of these all of the sudden? It was not as if he cares. But.. Grrr! Whatever. He brought to a close and smoothed himself to sleep.

oioioioio

"What do you think?" Yukie asked for her husband's comment, "I think it will be good for Inuyasha, don't you think alike too?" as she took a bite on her breakfast.

"What if the stupid children there bully him?" Inutaishou asked instead of replying her question, "I think it's better for him to study at home. I'll get the world best teacher for him, like I did for Sesshomaru."

"It's not the problem of choice of teachers. It's about interacting with people, Taishou.." Yukie coaxed, "Afterall, humans and demons have come to a peace agreement. They wouldn't dare to do anything."

"But-"

"And that village is different from where we came from, dear." Yukie interrupted unintentionally, "The school in that village accepts demons as their student too, ever since the peace agreement. Moreover, the school is for age 6 to 12. Sesshomaru can-"

"Ohayou! Okaa-san! Oto-san!" Inuyasha greeted his parents as he skipped to his seat for breakfast.

"Morning Inuyasha.." His mother replied to his greeting.

"Did you sleep well, son?" Inutaishou asked, worried if his son wasn't getting used to the new environment.

"Yes!" Inuyasha grinned, supposing he had a good dream last night.

"Good then." His father said.

Looking at her son eating happily, Yukie turned to her husband. "Why don't we ask Inuyasha for his own opinion? It concerns him anyway.." She smiled.

Upon hearing his name, Inuyasha snapped his head up from his food. "Ehh? Anything for Yasha?"

"Yes Inuyasha.." Yukie began, "Will you like the idea of going to school in the nearby village around here?"

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyes widened with excitement, "Then will I get to know a lot of people?"

Inutaishou sighed. Now he knew he had lost to his wife by looking at his younger son's reaction. "Yes son. If they dare to bully you-" and he was cut off with his wife's elbow nudging his ribs.

"Yes Inuyasha." Yukie said, "It will be fun, don't you think.. dear?"

Inutaishou gave up. "Yea sure.."

Inuyasha grinned. "Then will nii-san be with me too?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Well.. I suppose so. But you 2 will be at different classes." Yukie replied, "Both of your age are different."

"Oh.." His ears drooped slightly.

"But.." His mother continued, "Sesshomaru can look out for you in school.. and you two can come home together. Then Okaa-san and Oto-san will not have to worry."

"Honto ni?" Inuyasha's face beamed with delight.

"Really." Yukie gave her firm final answer.

"Yatta!" He cheered, "Ano.. Why isn't nii-san here yet?"

He was eager to tell his brother this piece of good news. He had the chance to go to school like the other kids and furthermore, with his brother.

"I've told the servant to send his breakfast to his room already.. I should be in his room." Yukie smiled.

oioioioio

"What if Sesshomaru didn't agree?" Inutaishou asked his wife, after his younger son had finished his meal and ran off.

"Well.. That's where you are needed, dear.." Yukie grinned, "Tell Sesshomaru about this. I'm sure somehow, he will agree."

The man sighed. His wife was too confident about this matter already. "You should know dear, Sesshomaru-"

"Daijoubu. Go tell him now.." She said, "..and be gentle."

Inutaishou sighed again as he got up from his seat. He sniffed in the air for his older son and in a second, he disappeared.

Yukie watched as her husband vanished from her sight. "I'm sure Sesshomaru can learn how to accept Inuyasha." She mumbled under her breath, "If I can't reach his heart, maybe Inuyasha could.."

She then raised from her seat and gestured the servants to clear up the table.

oioioioio

To Inuyasha's surprise, his brother wasn't in his home like his mother had said. He had knocked for a few times but there was no reply.

He thought maybe he was in his room but it was just that he refused to open the door. He didn't want to make the same mistake again by going in without his permission like yesterday.

He sniffed. His brother was indeed not inside his room. He couldn't smell his brother at the other side of the oak door. He felt alittle disappointed yet pleased. Disappointed that he had to search for his brother again. Pleased that it wasn't the fact that his brother ignored him and refused to open the door.

He sniffed around the air again. He hoped he could find him fast.

oioioioio

The youkai had been practicing with his sword outside the castle, straight away after taking his breakfast. He wanted to get stronger like his father had expected from him.

In the middle of his training, he smelled a strong youkai scent approaching. Immediately, he stopped and dropped the sword on the ground, turning to that person.

"Oto-san." He greeted with respect.

Inutaishou stood in front of his son, knowing he had to get done with. "Son. I've enrolled you to a school in the nearby village."

Sesshomaru widened his eyes in disbelief. School? He always studied at home with the teachers that father had hired. Why was the sudden change of idea? His father should know he dislike to work with humans. Furthermore, he was much too clever to be studying what normal kids should.

"Why?" He asked.

"That school is for age 6 to 12. I expect you to take care of Inuyasha as he will be going to the same school too." Inutaishou said.

The pup got the idea. Father wanted him to protect the hanyou from the bullies. "You can hire teachers for-"

"Your mother suggested that.." Inutaishou interrupted.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath. "She's not my-"

"..and I agreed." He finished his sentence.

"I refuse." Sesshomaru said. He didn't want to study with humans, let alone the reason that their studying skill was so slow. Also, he didn't have any reason to protect the son of that human. Suddenly, he caught a scent with his sharp nose.

"Tell me again when you're ready." His father's voice snapped him, "I suggest you to get prepared for school next week with Inuyasha."

"I said I refuse." Sesshomaru knew he would get punish but he wouldn't care much.

Inutaishou was getting to lose his patient but promised Yukie that he would be 'gentle' to his son. He made a mental note to tell her that her assumption about Sesshomaru was totally wrong.

"I said you tell me when you're ready." And with that, he disappeared with a leap, leaving the pup.

Sesshomaru growled through his gritted teeth. He didn't want to go to the stupid school with all humans around. He knew there would be demons too but there wouldn't be many. He groaned and again, he noticed the same scent once more.

He turned and saw his half-brother standing in the corner, staring at him with his saddened eyes. He knew that he had been hearing his conversation with father, from the look at his face.

oioioioio

Inuyasha ran around the house. Even with his sensitive nose, he was too young to sniff out someone so far away.

He then asked a servant. "Ano.. Did you see nii-san?"

The servant hesitated before replying. "Inuyasha-sama, do you mean Sesshomaru-sama? He's in the garden with Inutaishou-sama."

"Arigatou!" Inuyasha thanked her before running off, heading to the garden.

His brother's and father's scent were getting nearer as he approached the garden. He was just about to run to them before hearing his father's voice.

"..and I agreed."

"I refuse." His brother replied.

"What are nii-san and Oto-san talking about?" Inuyasha tilted his head as he hid in a corner, watching his father and his brother.

"Tell me again when you're ready." Their father said, "I suggest you to get prepared for school next week."

"I said I refuse."

"I said you tell me when you're ready. I suggest you to get prepared for school next week with Inuyasha." And their father leaped away with great speed.

Inuyasha heard his brother growled with displeasure. He realised that his brother refused to go to school with him. Was it that he would bring disgrace to the older one? Finally, the older one had noticed his presence.

Slowly, Inuyasha walked towards his brother and stood in front of him. His eyes never leave his brother's. "Nii-san.. It's n-not true, right?"

Just when he was thinking that he could go to school with his older brother, his hope had been pulled down.. by the person he always wanted to get close.

Sesshomaru stared at the younger one, not making any attempt to reply. He didn't know how to reply. He hated the sadden look on Inuyasha's face.

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, a small hand caught his. "Nii-san.."

(A/N: How I wish I could end it here even though it isn't much of a cliffhanger.. but to be safe.. I don't wanna die so early still! XD Aww.. I just love the 2 brothers! Now.. back to the fic!)

He hated his tears and he could smell them coming soon from the soft golden eyes of the hanyou. Once again, he placed his free hand on the hanyou's head but unfortunately, same trick didn't work twice.

Sesshomaru frowned as his inner self started to panic slightly. He didn't know any comfort word and hell, why was he thinking about comforting him anyway? He could just walk away, leaving the crying pup alone.

But he didn't. Why? He didn't know. He knelt down to the younger one's height and said something that first came across his mind.

"Don't cry." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha brought his teary eyes to make contact with his brother's as his small hand was still on his brother's. "Nii-san?" He sobbed.

"Don't cry." Sesshomaru said as he patted the younger one behind his drooped ears, "I'll go to school with you so don't cry."

TBC?

oioioioio

Itachi-rin: Waahaa! Please drop me a review before you go! Thanks! Please let me continue with your support of reviews! There! Click the 'go' button to submit review! Thanks! –smiles-

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi-rin: Hi everyone! Alittle note that this fic is the work of not only me but with another friend of mine named Yoru.. He's too shy! He doesn't even have an account! –smiles- His nick is Yoru and I named mine after his.. –smiles- Anyway, remember to review! Thanks sooo much! We hope you enjoy! I have to get work on my Naruto fics as well! YOSH!

Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers: How many times should I repeat this? Refer to Chapter 1!

Replies to some reviews:

_dimonyo-anghel_: I do hope things turn out well for Sess and Inu.. –smiles-

_essenceofthedark_: Yup! I think I'm liking this as well! –smiles-

_Jazhira_: Yoru likes to try to make Inutaishou alittle nasty towards Sess while I like to portray him biased towards Inuyasha.. Aww! Bad daddy! XD

_King Mana_: Lol! Your review reminds me of another friend who acts like this all the time! XD Oh god.. I'm gonna get it from her later on! –runs-

_BringerVixtorrien_: Glad you like this fic! –smiles- And here's the chap!

_Hanyou Punk_: -squeals- Thank you for your time to care to review each and every chap! Love ya! I hope you'll continue liking this one!

_Ookami-jin_: I re-read and found 2 errors! Sorry! I have to spend more time on reading through it! I tell ya, Yoru and I exchanged almost up to 10 emails to get this done! He and I keep changing stuffs and thought he's gentleman enough to give way to me but HAA.. he's not! Crap.. But I still like him as my friend though! –grins- He's weird at times.. –sticks out tongue-

Grrr! Have you ever wonder why Sesshomaru- who hates humans, keep Rin by his side? Maybe he doesn't even hate humans at all as time passes by! Afterall, he tries to save Inuyasha many times before! –dreaming-

_Inuyasha: Itachi-rin and Yoru always have a hard time going through this fic.._

_Sesshomaru: Yea._

_Inuyasha: So be sure to review and support them!_

_Sesshomaru: Yea._

_Inuyasha: And Itachi-rin thought he will give way to her.. She almost pulled all her hair out just by talking to him._

_Sesshomaru: Nothing special. –walks away-_

_Inuyasha: Yea I guess. It happens all the time.. Wonders how they become good friends.._

Do you guys really read my rumblings above? Sigh. Anyway, here's the one you all people have been waiting for..

_**Hidden Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"I've told you Sesshomaru wouldn't listen to me." Inutaishou said as he settled down on his favorite armchair with cushions.

"Daijoubu dear.." Yukie tried to cool his 'fire' inside his mind, "Give him some time, I'm sure he will agree somehow.. Anyway, do you see Inuyasha? I can't find him anywhere.."

"Don't worry. I saw him at the garden when I was talking to Sesshomaru." Inutaishou frowned, "And I guess Inuyasha have overheard my conversation with Sesshomaru."

Yukie gasped with a hand, covering her mouth. "You sure? He would be devastated-"

"-I say don't worry." Now it was the man's turn to comfort his wife, "It's better for him to know it himself rather than we have trouble telling him."

Yukie sighed as she looked outside the window, down the garden. She saw Sesshomaru shrugged off Inuyasha's hand and walked away, leaving the younger pup.

She looked away from the window, unable to keep looking at them. She sighed wearily. "Doesn't Sesshomaru accept Inuyasha?"

oioioioio

The hanyou stared at his brother for some time before the message given was fully registered in his mind. Did his brother just say that he was going to school with him?

Noticing that the younger one didn't fully understand what he meant, Sesshomaru thought he might as well leave him alone, which was a very hard task to do but the small hand on his pulled him down slightly.

"Y-you p-promise?" The younger one mumbled as he looked at his brother's face, searching for any sign of answer. The traces of tears on his face were there.

The older pup frowned slightly at the pair of soft golden eyes. He didn't like to make any promise to anyone but he didn't have much choice. He hated the smell of his tears yet he hated to make promise.

He nodded. "..if you stop crying." His voice was slightly softer than he used before.

Upon hearing the reply, Inuyasha rubbed away the tears with his free hand absently before looking at his brother's with his clear golden eyes, smiling. "Hai!"

The older one heaved a sigh of relief but slapping himself mentally that he had made a promise with the hanyou. He couldn't believe he had just said that, probably the tears that belonged to the younger one had caused him to lose his mind.

But he thought at least he wouldn't be seeing his tears anymore for now. Furthermore, he didn't have to deal much with a crying pup. He could just break the promise later. Nevertheless, promise was meant to be broken.

He turned and headed towards the house but the small hand was still on his. He tilted his head to the younger one, glaring him coldly to let go of his hand.

Inuyasha stared at his brother, not knowing what he meant. He did understand the glare but what he couldn't comprehend was his brother's mood. He was gentle and close to him for a moment yet cold and distant the next.

"Nii-san.." The younger pup asked, "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha was initially planning to play in the garden with his brother but it looked like Sesshomaru wanted to go somewhere else.

"Room." Sesshomaru replied with a word before shrugging off the small hand and started to head towards the castle.

He thought he had to seriously think what was happening since his 'new' family had settled in. Because he realised he wasn't himself at all. He had tried to comfort a pup whom he barely knew and made a promise with him.

He knew he can just break the promise but can he bear to?

"Ehh?" Inuyasha watched his brother's back leaving.

Even though he was rather disappointed, at the thought of his brother going school with him, excited him and that he couldn't wait for that day to come. He had made a promise with his brother.

So, the young hanyou just smiled at his brother, not caring whether he did receive the smile. "Ja ne, nii-san!" He exclaimed as he waved.

However, Sesshomaru didn't attempt to turn and reply. Instead, he wished he could reach his room as fast as possible.

At the thought of going through a teary pup everyday, made him sigh.

oioioioio

The next day during evening, Yukie had gathered enough courage to knock on a certain bed chamber's door. 5 more days to school and Yukie was worried about her son.

Inutaishou had warned her not to go and find Sesshomaru to have a talk but she refused to listen. And today, he had left for a visit to the Northern Land to discuss work with the lord and he would have his dinner over there.

On the other hand, surprisingly, Inuyasha hadn't come back home yet. During lunch time, he didn't show up in the dining table and a servant told her that Inuyasha wanted to play in the garden alittle longer. So, he wanted his lunch to be brought to him over there.

She had went and played with her son for an hour in the afternoon and went back to the house, telling Inuyasha to be careful and not to wander too far away. The young pup said he would be back by nightfall.

Now, it was already evening, nearly dinner time but Inuyasha wasn't home yet again. She thought perhaps he was in his room so he would show up during his meal.

She kept knocking but no reply made. Thus she spoke up. "Sesshomaru, Yukie's here.. I want to have a talk with you.."

She found it not appropriate to say 'Okaa-san's here'. She knew that the older pup hadn't accepted her yet. So, she wouldn't want to agitate him.

Suddenly, the door swung open and stood a very unpleasant pup, growling in annoyance. The golden eyes pierced through the blue-ocean eyes, demanding what she wanted. Afterall, he already knew she was coming since her human scent could be smelled from his room, let alone her perfume smell.

Yukie tried to clear her voice. "Sesshomaru, I was thinking if you want to go to school.. You know your Oto-san have spoken to you about that yesterday already.." She began.

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't invite her in as he didn't want human scent to be all around his bed chamber, where he sleep. Yukie didn't ask either.

He narrowed his eyes. This human who was standing in front of him now had reminded him of the stupid promise he made with that hanyou. He tilted his head, wanting the woman in front of him to continue.

"Well.. Take it as I'm asking a favor from you.." The ocean-like eyes softened as she thought of Inuyasha, "You know very well Inuyasha is a hanyou and he know this too.. It's just that he don't know people always bully him because of that reason.."

"So?" Sesshomaru started to speak his first word. He didn't like beating around the bush.

"I'm asking if you could go to school with Inuyasha.." Yukie had finally came to the main point, "..to protect him somewhat."

"Go away." Sesshomaru groaned as he turned his back to Yukie, about to slam the door at her face when she blocked it. He didn't like to think about that brat now. He found no reason to protect him.

"When I told him that he was going to have a brother, he really likes to be with you.. He always says he wants to be a full-youkai like you.. He always ask me if you would accept him only if he's a youkai like you.." Yukie let out all the words, which had been buried in her heart for so long.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in slight amusement. He didn't know he had made such a great impact on that hanyou. But he didn't have any time to care about that brat. And without any word, he pushed her away harshly and closed the door shut.

Yukie sighed. She really hoped that Sesshomaru could accept Inuyasha- her son, even if he had to detest her.

oioioioio

Stupid humans. That was what Sesshomaru thought when he closed the door of his bed chamber. He didn't want the conversation to go on any further.

Yukie was lucky not to be slashed by him for the fact that his father would slash him in return. She had the guts to come to his bed chamber, asking him a favor. What makes her think that he would accept?

She had came and asked him to protect that hanyou from the bullies. What could be the reason for that? There were so many servants. She could just choose one and accompany that son of hers. Why would she want to choose him?

This morning, that brat was asking him if he wanted to play in the garden with him. He just snapped at him and slammed the door at his face. He didn't cry though, for he really keep up to his promise he made.. with me.

And didn't Inuyasha tell his mother the promise he had made yesterday? According to his character, he would have told his mother long ago. He frowned at the question Yukie had asked.

And did she just say that Inuyasha wishes to be like him? Only accepting him if he was a full-youkai? He wasn't sure. True, if he were a full-youkai, maybe he would accept him much easier.

He took a glance at the clock. It was almost dinner time. Besides dinner, he would be excused to have meals in his room, which he preferred a lot.

He sniffed the air, taking a note that the human had already long ago gone; he opened the door and walked towards the dining room.

oioioioio

He frowned as he only saw Yukie at the table. He sniffed around, searching for his father when Yukie spoke up.

"Inutaishou has gone to Northern Land today. He will not be back for dinner.." She smiled even though she was ignored. She knew he wasn't comfortable with her around.

Sesshomaru took his seat and waited for the meal to serve. He then looked at the empty seat on his right. That brat was missing. But he thought it was better for he didn't need to entertain him any further.

Yukie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Do you see Inuyasha anywhere?"

The servant replied with a shake of his head. "Iie, Yukie-sama."

She started to probe. "Where is he?"

"Sumimasen, Yukie-sama." The servant replied with an apologetic look, "I've sent people to look for him already." He bowed.

"What do you mean? He's missing!" Yukie got out from her seat, "I have to find him! It's already nightfall!"

"Yukie-sama! Chotto matte! Please wait!" He called as he followed behind the woman.

Sesshomaru slightly widened his eyes as he heard the news of that hanyou was missing. He then watched how Yukie panicked as she was leaving the dining, totally forgotten about the dinner and as well as his presence. Because her mind was filled up with her precious son.

The pup got up from his seat as well when a servant approached him. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you want your dinner to be served now?"

All that the poor servant got in return was a deadly glare from the young prince before he left the dining room.

oioioioio

He stared in front of him. What did he do? He didn't know. The only thing he knew was when he opened his eyes from darkness; a dead youkai corpse lay in front of him. The same youkai who wanted to hurt him a moment ago.

He clutched his head. "My h-head.. It h-hurts.." before he stood up with the help of the tree beside him. And he felt something wet on his hand.

"It's b-blood.." He gasped, "It's r-red in color.." And he trembled unknowingly.

He then ran as fast as his legs could. He didn't know where he was going but he knew where he must go. His red silk kimono was torn due to the bushes he had gone through and his legs were tired due to hours of walking and running.

He was nearly attacked by a youkai just now and he somehow, fainted or something. He wasn't sure. The next thing he woke up, he saw a dead youkai. Did someone just save him? And was there blood?

"Okaa-san.." Inuyasha stammered as he tried to get across the swamp.

The small pup blamed himself for being playful. He should have listen to his mother, not to wander out so far away. Not that he wanted, but the ball he was playing flew out of the gate and he was determined to get it back himself.

He sneaked out of the gate that was a barrier that separated their private land from the outside world. He then proceeded to the forest and in search for his ball. Unfortunately, he didn't retrieve the ball and furthermore, he was lost in the middle of the forest.

"Oto-san.." He called out softly, hoping that his father could hear.

The pup could feel his tears were forming in his eyes. He really wanted to cry so much but something across his mind stopped him. The promise that he had made with his brother. He hadn't told his mother yet because he wanted to give her a surprise.

It was already nightfall. He had spent hours of shouting and calling but no one made a reply to his call. He began to shiver due to cold and fear. He wasn't familiar with the forest here and his legs started to hurt so much.

He was afraid that there would be other demons roaming around, trying to hurt him again. He pushed himself through the bushes once again. "Anyone-" and he was cut off when he slipped and rolled down the slope.

His body only came to a stop when his back connected harshly to a bid tree, causing him to yelp out in pain.

His body was covered with dirt and scratches. He was cold. His body hurt. He could taste something metallic liquid coming out of his mouth but he didn't know what was it.

He called out the last time before darkness took over him. "Nii-san.."

TBC?

oioioioio

Itachi-rin: Another chapter done! Well.. I tried to edit as much as possible to make it better and I guess.. This is the outcome! I really need reviews to keep me going! Thank you for you people who had been supporting me! Reviews please.. Thanks!

Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi-rin: The reviews are increasing! That's the way! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! LOL! Anyway, just heck the spelling mistakes and all.. lol! Yoru is lazy to check! Thank you for the reviews and please review! I love all of ya! –smiles- 

Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers: Refer to Chapter 1!

Replies to some reviews:

_King Mana_: -blushes- Thanks!

_Uzamaki Liliana_: I'm not sure.. I guess so if as their age increase! –smiles-

_klxzz_: Ahh! Me too! I love this! XD

_BringerVixtorrien_: I dunno why I like cliffhangers.. –grins- But I do know that that's the sadistic side of me.. –laughs- Just kiddin'.. Maybe?

_Jazhira_: Me too! When comes to promise, minor stuff.. I could just accidentally blurt it out! When comes to more personal stuff or confidential stuff, I could seal up my mouth pretty tight! Otherwise.. I would just forget about what promises.. –laughs-

_essenceofthedark_: I'm continuing! –smiles-

_dimonyo-anghel_: -sticks out tongue- Let you guess.. Waahaa!

_Hanyou Punk_: AHHH! I just love that cute chibi Inuyasha too! It's sooo kawaii..!

_petpeeves12_: Me too! (even though this is my story.. XD)

_Yami Pandora_: I like cliffhanger! It makes people wait.. Evil Itachi-rin!

_ran_: Cliffhanger.. –smiles-

_LadyOfWesternLand_: -blushes- Thank you soo much for your review! As for where do all these ideas come from, I have really no idea! –laughs- Sometimes things just come across my mind and I jot it down. As for my friend- Yoru.. I think the ideas come from the sadistic and evil part of himself? –laughs-

_arianna2344_: Sweeeeeeeeet! –laughs-

_katiewulf_: I'm writing! –smiles- Anyway, why do you have my email add under your name? Lol.. –smiles-

_Other reviewers_: Thanks for much for your support! I love all of ya! –kisses-

If Inuyasha could just accept his brother, aww.. Wouldn't it be nice? –smiles- I just two of them being together and I watched an episode where they only show a few seconds of Inuyasha when he was young! –squeaks- He is damn kawaii ne! And Sesshomaru was like.. –eyes popping out- He's hot! –faints-

_Inuyasha: I'm hot too!_

_Sesshomaru: Itachi-rin didn't say that._

_Inuyasha: What's the difference? –looks at the scorching sun with his eyes narrowed-_

_Sesshomaru: .. –having a rough idea what Yasha's thinking-_

_Inuyasha: You haven't answer me yet.. Aren't we all sharing the same sun?_

_Sesshomaru: -feels like slapping his forehead-_

_Inuyasha: So..?_

_Sesshomaru: -sighs-_

Alright.. You all must be there, sitting comfortably in front of the computer screen with your eyes glued on it and yelling at me while scrolling down, "Itachi-rin! Stop babbling too much and start the fic now!" –pouts- Remember to review! So, I bring..

**_Hidden Love_**

_**Chapter 5**_

Every one of the servants started to look around the house, searching for a certain hanyou, who was the younger prince of Inu family.

"Look properly!" Yukie said in a frantically tone, "Every corner of this house!"

"Yukie-sama.." Her servant- Sakura tried to comfort her, "They are trying their best.. I'm sure Inuyasha-sama will be fine."

The lady of the Western Land broke into tears. "No! Inuyasha is the most precious to me! I can't lose him!"

The older prince stood aside, watching the human cry at the loss of her son. This scene faintly reminded him when his mother was out in the woods, searching for him when he was lost. Unlike humans, his mother had found him in less than an hour.

Sesshomaru looked outside the window. People were going around, looking for the younger prince of the family. They panicked. How are they going to search for someone like this? And why was he thinking of that?

He should serve him right for wandering off too far. His mother should have already told him not to go out too far away as there would be demons around and it was definitely dangerous.

He scowled as he walked back to his room. He slumped into the bed. Whatever they did, it was none of his business. He didn't want to get involve in this.

Suddenly, his heart felt a slight sting. What happened? He asked himself mentally as he clutched his chest. There was a sharp pain out of the sudden but it disappeared as fast as it came.

He frowned once again.

oioioioio

Inuyasha groaned in pain. His body ached all over as he tried to move. He shivered in cold as his arms wrapped himself tighter. He didn't dare to open his eyes; afraid he would see another youkai once more.

Tasukete. He wanted to shout that word out loud but something in his throat prevented him from doing so. He heard footsteps coming towards him. His ears twitched as one stepped on a twig.

He wanted to sniff but the smell of blood was all he smelled. He strained his ears and the pain in his body shot up to him. He winced at the throbbing pain.

Was it his brother? Was it Sesshomaru who have come to his rescue?

He opened his eyes slowly as he tried to mumble but no sound came out.

oioioioio

His sword was at his side. His legs walked according to their own accord, to the front door and out in the garden. He didn't know why he bothered but who would in their right mind think about this right now?

Yukie was behind him. "Sesshomaru! Where are you goin-"

And before she could continue, Sesshomaru took a leap and he vanished from sight, leaving the rest in the private land.

Sakura, who was beside her all along, asked. "Yukie-sama, Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Iie." Yukie raised her hand to stop her from going on. Did Sesshomaru go out to the woods and find him? She thought as a flash of relief went across her worried blue sapphire eyes.

"Yukie-sama, what should we do now?" Sakura asked with a bow.

Yukie could only hope.. hope that Sesshomaru would bring Inuyasha back safely. Maybe the cold surface of that older pup has begun to crack. "Call Inutaishou. Call him about Inuyasha.." She ordered.

"Hai."

oioioioio

He couldn't sniff out anything. There were only alittle traces of that brat's scent. The forest was dark but his sharp golden eyes could see everything. Tree to tree Sesshomaru leapt, repeatedly checking for any sign of movement in the woods.

Why did he bother to do this anyway? No one asked him to and so, he didn't have to poke his nose into this matter. He didn't know what was happening to him but he knew one thing. The image of the hanyou kept conquering his mind.

He caught something. Blood.

His pace quickened as he got ready with his sword. With blood, there would be the possibility of demons roaming around.

From afar, he saw a youkai lying dead on the ground, not moving. Could it be Inuyasha? He leapt with great strength and appeared next to the body form.

To his relief that he didn't know the reason, it wasn't Inuyasha. But the blood belonged not only that youkai; the hanyou's blood was there too.

He locked his eyebrows as he sniffed. He wasn't far away; maybe he could reach him just in time before the other demons could. With that, he carried on towards the smell of the blood belonged to the younger pup.

And why was he so worried about him? He just met him for not more than a week and he was doing this for that hanyou. Did he really discuss this question himself when he locked himself in his bed chamber?

He thought it was better for that pup to disappear so that he wouldn't be bothered. But did he really think that way? Then how could he explain his action now?

A sudden strong scent of youkai reached his nose that snapped him out of his thoughts. He stared at the one in front of him.

A figure that had blood all over him. His clothes were torn and tattered. That hanyou? His eyes widened in surprise. Was it that brat, who loves to cry?

The first thing he noticed was the eyes of the hanyou. It was crimson red in color. He then realised there were two purple strips on one of his cheeks. His fangs had grown alittle longer than normal and the sharp claws he had weren't the ones Sesshomaru saw this morning.

..and his voice. When he growled, it was different from the high-pitched tone he used everyday. It was low, deep and husky. It wasn't the normal pup he saw earlier on that day.

He was slightly taken back at the dead corpse in front of the hanyou. Did he kill that demon and another earlier? It was no big deal of course as he himself had his hands tainted with blood at the age of 5. But.. that hanyou was totally different. He was too innocent and pure to be tainted by blood.

And why was he in this form? Was he a full-youkai now? Wouldn't it be better? He thought he would accept a full-youkai Inuyasha more easily than a hanyou one. But..

..he didn't like it at all.

The red eyes suddenly focused on him. Inuyasha's reddened eyes were colder than the older prince's. And he started to walk slowly towards Sesshomaru, as the said boy remained calm and cool.

He got ready with his sword at his side. His right hand was on the handle, ready to pull out if any danger sudden occurred. He narrowed his eyes into slit as he watched the younger one approached him.

Just as their distance between was about 5 feet apart and when Sesshomaru was ready to pull out his sword to fight against the younger pup if he had to, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered close and fell backwards.

With the swift movement, Sesshomaru caught him before he could contact the ground. He noticed the purple markings slowly faded away and his claws were back to their normal length.

He could feel how fragile he is right now. It was like if he had made any sudden movement or to drop him, he would break instantly. Even in unconsciousness, the small body form shivered slightly in his arms. As he examined closely, he noticed there was a slash on his left arm and the blood was gushing out of the wound, staining his white kimono too.

Without thinking, he tore a piece of cloth of his silk kimono and wrapped it around the small arm. This would at least stop the blood from flowing for now, he thought. He frowned as he wiped away the blood away tenderly from the younger one's face.

Sesshomaru carried him in his arms carefully. Without looking back, he raced back home but still gentle and careful with the unconscious pup in his arms.

Although only just a few days, the pup he knew who is cheerful yet loves to cry, innocent yet playful, troublesome yet ignorant, he knew he didn't know that pup just a moment ago.

He made a mental note to ask him about the dead demons later after he had awakened. Another note.. He preferred the hanyou one for he didn't like the full-youkai Inuyasha at all. Yes..

..he hated it.

oioioioio

Inutaishou wasn't at all happy with his younger son being back home with injuries. He came back straight after he had received the news of his missing son. He came roaring to everyone for being careless and threatened to fire all the servants in the house.

He even blamed Sesshomaru for not being able to protect his brother. It wasn't his fault at all but anger made one lose control and temper.

(A/N: I hate Inutaishou! I wanna make him a damn baddy daddy!)

Yukie wasn't doing well either herself. She fainted upon seeing her son's condition when Sesshomaru brought him back. Her son was covered in blood. She kept blaming herself for not being there for Inuyasha. Sakura- her humble servant was all along beside her, comforting.

The older prince. Even though it was him who had successfully brought back the child, he received no compliment. He wasn't expecting one anyway, for he knew everyone feared him, didn't have guts to even talk to him.

Now everyday, Yukie would go to her son's bed chamber almost every half an hour and check on him personally, even though there were servants to take care of him.

Inutaishou was finding information of the dead demons. Those demons who dared to attack his son. He didn't know the reason for their death.. but he was determined to find out.

Little did he know that Sesshomaru was figuring something. Something that was not seen by anyone other than him. The image of Inuyasha being in his youkai form kept flashing across his mind.

He frowned, finding himself keep doing that ever since that brat stepped into the house. He wondered if Inuyasha had killed the demons in the woods. Even if he was pretty sure, he needed to see for himself.

And why was he so concerned about that matter? It wasn't as if he has something to do with him. Even if Inuyasha had lost control and became a full-youkai, it wasn't his business. At that point of time, he didn't know what he was doing.

He was starting to ponder about the weird feelings he had whenever that hanyou was around. Days without him was indeed quiet.. but it was too quiet though. What was happening to him? Didn't he like silence? He had been living alone all those years. Inutaishou wouldn't care much about him either.

It has been 2 days. The young pup wasn't awake since that day. Was he getting worried?

He shook his head mentally. He wasn't getting all fed up because that pup wasn't getting all better. Yet, his legs had once again, moved accordingly. He was heading towards that pup's bed chamber.

He didn't visit him for the last 2 days, for it was no use. What was the use of going there when the pup wasn't even awake? And why he should be there, when he could just spend his precious time training? Furthermore, he wouldn't want to see that human.

But he started to get slightly anxious. A servant whose name was Sa-Sakura he supposed, another human, had managed to convince her rest. So, he sniffed, making sure that another side of the door didn't contain any mortal scent. He hesitated before turning the doorknob and went in, closing the door behind him carefully.

He then walked over to the form lying on the bed. He stared down at the angelic face. His expression was peaceful. His face was full of innocence and ignorance, unable to imagine that he was a fury full-youkai if he transformed to one. The fluffy ears did suit his childish character.

A flash of relief went across his golden pair of eyes and disappeared as soon as it came. His eyes then traveled down to his bandaged arm. He was just reassured that the brat was now fine.

Out of the sudden, the peaceful expression twisted to a slightly agonizing one. The small hands clenched tightly on the bed sheets as sweats started to slide down his face. Small whimpers escaped from his lips. He was visibly trembling.

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched as he reached out his hand, trying to shake him. "Hey." His voice wasn't that gentle as he tried to be.

The whimpers didn't die down, instead, it got louder. "H-help.. Don't h-hurt me.."

This time, the older one slapped his face gently. "Hey. Wake up."

"I dun w-wanna.." Inuyasha cried subconsciously, "D-don't.."

Losing patience, Sesshomaru grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him none gently. If he wanted to, he could just slap that hanyou up. He felt stupid to get all worried over him. "Wake up. It's just a dream, brat."

The cries started to die down as the younger one slowly regaining conscious. The trembling didn't go away though. He gradually half-opened his eyes and met another pair of golden ones.

"Youkai.." Inuyasha muttered.

TBC?

oioioioio

Itachi-rin: I realise some people read my fic but didn't review. –pouts- I hope you drop me a line or something. That will cheer me up alittle from all the stress I'm getting in school! Thanks for your precious time for reviewing.. –smiles-

Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi-rin: Sorry for the late update! There is so much things to do! I'm also preparing a fic for my Naru-chan(Naruto) for his birthday! XD So many things to do yet still sit in front of the com and keep typing! –smiles- Please remember to review! –smiles-

Summary/Warnings/Disclaimers: Please refer to chapter 1!

Replies to some reviews:

_Jazhira_: I soooo not like Inutaishou too! Damn him! –er.. I was the one who made him out to be that?- -sticks out tongue- oops!

_ran_: YUP! It means youkai!

_Bringer Vixtorrien_: I swear there is no cliffhanger in this chapter! –smiles- REALLY! Read on!

_Moonlitkenshin_: I am SOO agree! LOL! Anyway.. Let's read..

_Hanyou Punk_: -smiles- Then smile more.. 'cause I've updated! –smiles-

_Blahsblah2001_: Hmm.. Initially, I write this fic just for fun.. But when I see more reviews come in, it push me to go more than just 'writing for fun'!

_Pinx Flow3r_: Don't worry! LOL! They received more than enough of kisses and hugs plus compliments! –laughs-

_SonnyGonten_: ME TOO!

_My-little-dog_: I dunno the outcome but I am sure to get them together as much as possible!

_Uzamaki Liliana_: I'm not sure.. –smiles- ..but I guess this is going to be soooo sweet!

_Other reviewers_: I love all of your reviews! After being absent for so long, you all still continue review.. Thank you SOOO MUCH! –tears in my eyes-

The animation of Inuyasha has finally comes to an end? How I wish Sesshomaru be with Inuyasha forever! What about his several attempts to save Yasha! –pouts-

_Inuyasha: It's been a looong time since we're out! Isn't it, Sess?_

_Sesshomaru: -nods-_

_Inuyasha: I wonder what happens next later on.._

_Sesshomaru: -nods-_

_Inuyasha: ..and that I can.. –rumbles-_

_Sesshomaru: -nods and sighs-_

Enough of my babbling! You all must be tired of waiting for me to update.. and I'm so sorry for the delay! I guess no one read this part? –sweat dropped- Anyway, hereby I present this chap after my looong absence..

_**Hidden Love **_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the younger one. He seriously didn't want to get involve with that hanyou but his mind kept probing about the one in front of him. The eyes that he was staring at, were filled with fear.

"Y-youkai.." Inuyasha muttered as he pulled the quilt closer to his body, "Y-yasha dun w-wanna become.. o-one.."

The golden eyes belonged to the older pup widened in surprise. What did he mean by he didn't want to become a demon?

The younger prince kept mumbling as tears were threatened to come out of his eyes. His breathing was already uneven and his body couldn't help but tremble.

Tears could make him feel numb, especially it was belonged to that hanyou. Sesshomaru's heart started to pump slightly faster as he panicked inwardly. He settled down at the side of the bed awkwardly but his eyes never leave the younger pup.

Once he sat down, Inuyasha immediately sat up and threw himself at his brother. Sesshomaru sat back alittle, had to use his left hand to support their weight or else they could have fallen off the bed.

The younger one clutched tightly at his white kimono as he buried his face deep into the older one's chest. He needed to get some comfort, for he was too afraid. Afraid of something he didn't know. He knew maybe he would be pushed away but he didn't care.

"There's b-blood.." He tightened his grip, "D-dun push Yasha a-away.. Nii-san.. Yasha- Ahcc.."

A coughing fit caught in his throat in the middle of his cry. That let the older one had a short moment to think the situation he was in right now. He could have just pushed off the younger pup and walked out of the room.

But he didn't and he didn't know why. He just let the coughing inu held him in place. He knew something terrible must have happened. Maybe it was the demons he killed when he lost control. He thought it was inappropriate to ask him now and he didn't want to think of why again.

"Ahcc.."

The coughing didn't stop and Inuyasha was getting alittle more breathless. Something came across the older pup's mind and he slowly raised his right hand. He soothed the small back surprisingly gentle.

His mother would always do this to him whenever he got a coughing fit or something. Truly, that stroke really worked well. The fluffy ears twitched slightly.

He had totally forgotten about what he was fearing earlier. Inuyasha widened his eyes alittle upon the soft contact. That was the very first close contact he had with his older brother, was too precious to the little hanyou. The warmth that Inuyasha was imagining all those years, had finally came to him. The hand that was soothing him, was warm and gentle.

The feeling of being protected by brother, was indeed great. Those fear couldn't compare with this. Thinking that it might be a dream, Inuyasha snuggled closer, not loosening his grasp. Tears of happiness or fear, he didn't know, had finally couldn't hold back any longer and flowed down his cheeks.

"G-gomen ne.." Inuyasha mumbled into his chest suddenly.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows slightly although the younger one couldn't see as he wasn't looking at him. Inuyasha took the silence as a 'why' to his sudden speech. However, he didn't reply.

The older pup felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He knew this young inu in his chest was feeling bad about breaking their promise because he cried whereas he was thinking about breaking it intentionally, without any feeling anything? And when did the hell this thought come from? He was supposed to be cold..

"Don't worry." He finally spoke something, "It's fine."

Inuyasha shook his head slightly. "Iie.. Yasha-"

"Hush."

Just a word to silent him. He didn't know what his brother was trying to say but the hand that was soothing him, was still there. That was all he cared now. Comfortable silence settled in as their position didn't move an inch since then. But not long after, Inuyasha broke the comfy silence.

He said softly with a blush across his face. He thanked mentally that his face was in his brother's chest. "Yasha like nii-san when he's nice.."

"Ehh?" A voice that had shown another startled by the sudden statement made.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wanted to lift his head to look at his brother but the hand from his back moved to the back of his head and pushed him towards the older one.

"Don't look." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Ehh? Why?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. A little confused but was contented just to be held by his brother.

"Just don't look."

Sesshomaru prayed silently, hoping that the younger one didn't notice the slight pink blush on his face.

oioioioio

He yawned wearily as he rubbed his vision clear. Inuyasha stretched his body and winced in pain as he wasn't careful with his left arm. He glanced out of the windows. It was another bright early morning and suddenly, he realized today is a special day.

He skipped to the bathroom and got ready for the day. He kept the smile on his face all the time upon thinking today's event. He took a red yukata with little white delicate patterns on it and changed out of his pajamas.

(A/N: I'm kinda sick of him wearing kimono, lol! Yukata(children size) for a change for Yasha!)

Inuyasha kept smiling at himself as he headed towards the dining room. He greeted every servants on his way, which puzzled them.

And when he reached the dining room, the first two person he saw were his parents. "Oto-san! Okaa-san! Ohayou!"

"Morning, son." Inutaishou greeted back.

Inuyasha didn't notice the worries hidden in the blue eyes. "Morning, Inuyasha. Did you rest well last night?" Yukie asked.

"Hai!"

The hanyou went and ate his breakfast happily, like nothing had happened before. On the other hand, Yukie was worried about what happened during in the woods and not having Sesshomaru to go to school-

"Okaa-san!" Inuyasha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Nii-san is going to school with me today! So you don't need to bring me to school!"

Yukie was startled and surprised. "Inuyasha? What are you talking about?"

Inutaishou joined in. "Inuyasha. Don't be silly. Sesshomaru won't go with you."

They were worried that perhaps their son was dreaming too much when he was unconscious.

"It's true Oto-san! Okaa-san!" Inuyasha exclaimed excitedly, "Nii-san said it himself!" And he gave a brightest grin to his parents to emphasize his sentence.

She widened her eyes in surprise. "Erm.. Great, Inuyasha. Then I won't be worried.."

"I wonder when did that happen." Inutaishou frowned.

"Hm!" The pup nodded, too excited that he forgot about his injured arm again and it knocked on the edge of the table. "Oww.. Itai ne.." He hissed softly.

One matter had settled. They knew it was inappropriate to ask but they felt they had to. Yukie walked over to her son, "Inuyasha, what happened during the woods last time? Can you tell-"

She paused as she noticed how tensed her son suddenly was. She wanted to change topic but another voice interrupted.

"What has happened in the woods, Inuyasha? Tell me. Is it Sesshomaru?" Inutaishou suddenly asked.

Inuyasha stared at his father with disbelief. "What is Oto-san saying?"

Hesitatingly, his mother continued. "Erm.. That night.. What happened? Oto-san and Okaa-san can't help you if you-"

"-I dunno.." Inuyasha squeezed his eye shut as he tried to recall, "..Yasha d-dunno what happen.. but nii-san saved me, wasn't it?"

Inutaishou probed. "Son. You have to think.. What happen that night? Who hurt you? Why are there dead- I mean Sesshomaru won't do something which he don't like-"

"What did Oto-san mean, Okaa-san?" Inuyasha turned to his mother for explanation.

Yukie tried to explain. "It means.. it's rather hard for.. Sesshomaru.. to accept.. ermm.."

"YADA!" Inuyasha let out as he left the dining room in a hurry and headed down the dark hallway. He had a rough idea what his mother was trying to say.

"Matte! Inuyasha!" Yukie called. She should know that it was very difficult for a young child like him to answer all their questions. He was way too young. But she couldn't stand not knowing her son what he had gone through few days ago.

"Don't chase after him." Inutaishou said, going back to his breakfast.

On the other hand, too many doubts were occupying Yukie's mind and she started to have a headache.

"Sakura.." She called as she rubbed her temple.

Immediately, the said servant appeared beside her. "Hai."

"Take my medicine to my room.. I'll look from there for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to go school." She sighed, "And also prepare lunch boxes for them.. if Sesshomaru wants it too.."

"Hai, Yukie-sama."

They left, leaving the male one, in the dining room, frowning at his thoughts.

oioioioio

The sunlight seemed to sting his eyes, forcing him to get out of his already warm bed. He didn't want to get up so early, for he got enough worries for the past few days ever since his 'new' family moved in.

It was rare for him to wake up after breakfast. The servants didn't have the courage to knock on his door without his permission.

He groaned as he went to his bathroom to get change, couldn't believe he could fuss over small little things like this. He chose a white yukata with a little red patterns at the side instead of kimono.

(A/N: Imagine both brothers wearing yukata! KYAAA! Ok! I'll stop my rumblings now! Lol..)

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru's sensitive nose picked up a scent in the air. He didn't forget what day is today. He knew it perfectly well, for the younger pup kept reminding him for the past few days.

He waited for the knock to come. The smell of that hanyou was at his door, but he didn't hear any knock. So, he walked over to the door and opened.

As he had detected with his strong sense of smell, the young pup was standing at his doorstep. He was expecting him to jump on him and rumble about how happy he was to go to school. He didn't expect to be greeted with the pup, head staring at the ground, as if there was something interesting there.

"What?" His usual sentences with no more than 3 words started again. Sesshomaru was the first one who broke the silence between them. He started to question himself in his head, when he had became so concerned about that little pup.

No reply.

The older one stared at him. What the hell? Did something happen to him or what? Sesshomaru kept asking mentally but he never make it through his lips.

He bent and met his eye level. He lifted the small arm and pushed up the sleeve of the yukata gently(surprisingly!). "Is this hurting you?"

It was normal for a young pup like Inuyasha to heal rather slowly. It might take a week or two, for it was a really deep cut.

Slightly surprised, Inuyasha brought up his head and gave a small smile. "Iie.. It's alright.."

Sesshomaru said as he let go of the small arm. "Then what is it?"

"Huh?" The hanyou widened his eyes for a moment while having trouble to begin. His facial expression was easy to read. He looked troubled and somehow, hurt as well.

Sesshomaru waited(surprisingly.. again!) rather patiently for the younger one to start. Afterall, he didn't want to ask himself why he bothered in the first place.

"Nii-san.." Inuyasha began, his eyes traveled to the ground, "Nii-san won't hurt Yasha, ne?"

Sesshomaru wanted to arch his eyebrows in surprise but he kept his cold mask on. "Why ask?"

Inuyasha shook his head immediately, eyes still at the ground, which indicated that there was really something bothering the younger pup.

"What is it?" The older one questioned again as he brought his face closer to another one, "Look at me."

He shook his head again.

"I say look at me." He started to growl impatiently.

Inuyasha refused. This time, the older one was slightly frustrated. Sesshomaru grabbed his injured arm and shook it, even though he didn't want to hurt him. Anyway, why would he care if it really hurts him?

"Itte!" Inuyasha winced in pain. Almost immediately after the cry, Sesshomaru let go of his grasp.

It was just like his mother and father just said. Was it impossible for his brother to accept him, readily? Inuyasha stared at the older one with slight disbelief. "It really hurts.."

Sesshomaru didn't know what and how to do. He wasn't capable of apologizing. Thus, he tried to comfort the little one by smoothing him, like he did once. But before he could even reach him, Inuyasha flinched.

Sesshomaru stayed there, didn't move. He waited for the younger pup to say something. But nothing came out from him. So he stood up suddenly and walked away. Inuyasha turned and just looked at his brother's back.

"Does nii-san like Yasha?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, softly.

The older pup almost missed it. He stopped at his track. Did he like him? Hesitatingly, he replied coolly. "No."

Inuyasha was startled by the response but he didn't say anything. He sniffed as he tried to blink back his tears and rub away. Then, he heard his brother continue.

"Demo.." Sesshomaru mumbled, "I didn't say I don't like you either." He was conscious of what was going on with the younger pup.

"Ehh?" Inuyasha snapped up his head. Did his brother mean that he don't dislike him too? His heart skipped a beat.

"We'll be late." Sesshomaru muttered, without slowing down to wait for the younger one.

Fully registered in his mind, Inuyasha widened his eyes, gleaming with hopes. "Hai!" He cheered as he trotted towards his brother. Worrying thoughts had totally pushed to the back of his mind.

TBC?

oioioioio

Itachi-rin: So how was it? To apologize to all my reviewers, I didn't put that damn bloody cliffhanger this time! That's good! 'Cause if every chap is cliffy all the time, even myself gets frustrated! XD Lol.. So, I hope all of you enjoy this piece of mine! So please review! Thanks!

Ja!


End file.
